


Lalka

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Will dobrze wie, co robi, kupując okryty złą sławą Dom Lalki. Za sprawą przeklętej lalki żaden z poprzednich właścicieli nie przetrwał w nim dłużej niż miesiąc. Jemu to nie przeszkadza. Śmierć wcale nie jest taka straszna po tym wszystkim, co przeżył. Przywiązuje się do dziwnej lalki, którą nazwał Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/148507) by Anna-Jay. 



OoO

Will stał na zewnątrz budynku, przy furtce, a kobieta pracująca w biurze nieruchomości rozmawiała przez telefon w głębi ogrodu. Co dziwne, nawet ona dołączyła się do wielu głosów z miasteczka i odradzała mu zakup tego domu. Wybrana przez niego rezydencja była nazywana „Domem Lalki", bo wedle lokalnej plotki wewnątrz znajdowała się przeklęta lalka. Słyszał opowieści o nieszczęsnych poprzednich właścicielach, którzy w niejasnych okolicznościach tracili życie, lub byli znajdowani z ciężkimi obrażeniami ciała. Nie rokowali szansami na przeżycie. Will nie zwracał uwagi na te mrożące krew w żyłach historie. W gruncie rzeczy chyba nawet oczekiwał, że w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca znajdą i jego w podobnym stanie. To nie była przykra myśl. Nie bał się śmierci po tym, co ostatnio przeszedł.

Potrząsnął głową. Nie powinien teraz o tym myśleć. To należało do przeszłości. Jednak teraz musiał wrócić do rzeczywistości. Wszedł na posesję i zapisał sobie w pamięci, aby naprawić ogrodzenie. Przystanął na ganku i wszedł do środka. Wnętrze wyglądało nieciekawie, było bardzo zakurzone, w pomieszczeniu, gdzie mieściła się kuchnia, brakowało praktycznie wszystkiego. Tak naprawdę to na parterze nie zauważył mebli, ani innego wyposażenia wnętrz. Jedynie w salonie podłogę przykrywał mocno zużyty, brązowy dywan.

— Proszę wybaczyć stan domu — przeprosiła agentka nieruchomości. — Przeważnie doprowadzamy dom do stanu do natychmiastowego wprowadzenia się, ale…

— Rozumiem — odparł Will. — Nie chcecie, aby właściciel po paru dniach niespodziewanie oddał ducha, a dom trafił ponownie do sprzedaży.

Will obszedł salon, a w głowie już miał pomysły, jak wyposażyć wnętrze. Jeśli dane by mu było żyć wystarczająco długo, mógłby pomalować ściany na zielono albo błękit. Nie miał pojęcia, co by leżało na podłodze, ale na pewno nie ten okropny dywan. Kobieta poprowadziła go na górę, do głównej sypialni i pokazała mu również dwie gościnne. Pominęła pierwsze, zdobione drzwi, nie zdradzając, co za nimi się znajduje, ani do jakiego pokoju wiodą. Will nie pytał, przypuszczając, że to kolejny pokój gościnny. Jak tylko dom stanie się jego własnością, zamierzał dokładniej obejrzeć każde pomieszczenie.

— Jest tu strych? — spytał, ale kobieta potrząsnęła tylko głową i odparła:

— O dziwo, nie ma. Piwnicy również, tylko parter i pierwsze piętro.

Will pokiwał głową, zaglądając do każdej z sypialń. Pominął jednak ozdobne drzwi, zauważając, że kobieta przechodziła obok ich cała spięta. Niebawem zeszli na dół.

— Jest w tamtym pokoju, prawda? — Kobieta bardzo niechętnie przytaknęła.

— Przepraszam, ale nie mogę na nią patrzeć.

— Czyżby była tak przerażająca?

— Nie.— Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. — Nigdy jej nie widziałam na własne oczy. Podobno jest śliczna, ale... — urwała, spoglądając w kierunku schodów, a następne posłała mężczyźnie zakłopotane spojrzenie.

Przeszli do kuchni i porozmawiali o stanie technicznym domu. Wedle raportu odpowiednich służb wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Rury niedawno wymieniono i stwierdzono, że sama konstrukcja nie wymaga napraw ani wzmocnienia. Nowy właściciel mógł wprowadzić drobne usprawnienia, lecz nie wiązało się to z koniecznością przeprowadzania generalnego remontu. Agentka biura nieruchomości wyciągnęła ze swojej teczki dokumenty, które Will podpisał. Po ich ponownym schowaniu, uścisnęła mu dłoń.

— Dziękuję panu panie Graham. Dom Lalki należy do pana.

Will nie wprowadził się od razu. Wrócił na noc do hotelu, a następnego dnia zaczął przenosić swoje rzeczy. Nie było tego wiele, zaledwie parę pudeł. Brak mebli nie był dla niego problemem, ponieważ nie oczekiwał, żeby ktokolwiek miał chęć go odwiedzić. Jednak w niedalekiej przyszłości postanowił kupić łóżko, a na razie podłoga mu wystarczy. Jak tylko wniósł wszystkie kartony do sypialni, zabrał sie za robotę.

Było gdzieś po drugiej, kiedy zadzwoniła jego komórka. Will otarł dłonie o spodnie, żeby jej nie zabrudzić od farby, nim odebrał połączenie. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, kto dzwoni.

— Hej, Abigail! Co tam?

— Nie zaczynaj nawet! — Usłyszał groźne warknięcie po drugiej stronie— Miałeś zadzwonić wczoraj.

— Czemu sama tego nie zrobiłaś? — spytał Will, trzymając aparat między uchem, a ramieniem, aby móc umyć ręce.

— Naiwnie sadziłam, że mój kochany, starszy brat dotrzyma słowa. — Mężczyzna roześmiał się, słysząc odpowiedź Abigail.

— Wiem, przepraszam, Abby. Wynagrodzę ci to — obiecał, a po drugiej stronie rozległo się niezadowolone sapnięcie, ale Will wiedział, że rozmówczyni się uśmiecha.

— No, jak to wygląda?

— Nie jest lekko. Sporo pracy przede mną — przyznał, rozglądając się po kuchni. Dobrze, że była całkiem pusta, bo malował ściany na błękit. Podłoga i tak nadawała się do wymiany. — Ale w ciągu tygodnia doprowadzę to do porządku.

— Powinieneś sfotografować stan przed i po, żebym mogła ocenić, czy tak naprawdę jest — podsunęła mu dziewczyna.

— O co ci chodzi?

— Will, straszny masz gust.

— Nieprawda! — Abby parsknęła cicho, a on przewrócił oczami. — Tylko dlatego, że moje poczucie piękna i gust nie odpowiadają najnowszym trendom? To o niczym nie świadczy.

— Nie, wcale — mruknęła dziewczyna — Wyślij mi zdjęcia, jak skończysz.

— Jasne.

Dziewczyna zachichotała, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Willa.

— A tak na poważnie, jak sobie radzisz?

Will był cicho przez jakąś chwilę, przyglądając się schnącej farbie. Wyglądała, jakby położył zbyt ciemny odcień. Czyżby musiał dodać więcej białej?

— Dobrze. Chyba — przyznał niezdarnie. — A przynajmniej tak myślę, że sobie radzę nie najgorzej w mojej sytuacji.

— Will…

— Nic mi nie jest, Abby. Tylko… Muszę się przyzwyczaić do zmiany. Dam radę, zaufaj mi.

Przez chwilę w słuchawce słyszał jedynie cichy oddech, a potem zaniepokojony głos:

— A co jeśli nie dasz, braciszku?

— Nie wiem… — odparł.

Znowu zapadła cisza, a rodzeństwo zdawało sie być pogrążone we własnych myślach. Pierwsza odezwała się Abigail:

— Widziałeś ją już?

Will zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc pytania.

— Widziałem co?

Niemal mógł usłyszeć to zniecierpliwione westchnienie, gdy dziewczyna przewracała oczami.

— Lalkę, głupolu!

Will otworzył usta i zamknął je. Zupełnie o tym zapomniał.

— Wiesz… Nie miałem za bardzo kiedy się za nią rozejrzeć — odparł, wchodząc do salonu. W progu spojrzał na schody. Mógł dostrzec na górze niewielki fragment ozdobnych drzwi.

— Chcę zdjęcie, jak na nią natrafisz.

— Abby, ty i te twoje lalki!

— To nie są zwyczajne lalki, braciszku. To dollfies.

— Ale jednak uznaje się je za lalki, Abby. — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, nie podzielając tej fascynacji. Dla niego to było marnotrawstwo pieniędzy, którym im nie brakowało, a jednak ona je hołubiła i dokupywała rozmaite dodatki, jak ubranka, czy mini peruczki. Nawet się nie chciał zastanawiać, co jeszcze.

— Wyślij mi fotkę, jak ją znajdziesz — powiedziała dziewczyna niecierpliwie, a w odpowiedzi Will westchnął.

— Jasne, wyślę ci, wyślę. Muszę tylko skończyć malowanie kuchni. Pogadamy później. Trzymaj się.

Rozłączywszy się, wrócił do kuchni i wziął do ręki wałek do malowania, ale nie mógł skoncentrować się na tym, co robił. Malował machinalnie, a myślami wciąż wracał do tego, co się kryło za ozdobnymi drzwiami.

O siódmej kuchnia była pomalowana, a nad salonem wciąż pracował. Zdjął dywan, nie chcąc go całkiem zniszczyć, choć do najładniejszych nie należał. Obejrzał swoją pracę i kiwnął z uznaniem. Do czwartku powinien skończyć podstawowe pomieszczenia. Sypialnię i pokoje gościnne odnowi później.

Uznał, że czas spać i poszedł na górę, przystając przy drzwiach, o których nie mógł zapomnieć. Po zastanowieniu jednak skierował się do łazienki wziąć prysznic.

Wycierając włosy, szperał w małej lodówce turystycznej, szukając gotowej, mrożonej kanapki. Machinalnie wrzucił ją do kuchenki mikrofalowej. Zdążył wcześniej tymczasowo podłączyć niektóre urządzenia w pokoju, gdzie się ulokował, żeby niepotrzebnie nie zagracać malowanych pomieszczeń. Usiadł na podłodze i pozwolił, aby wilgotny ręcznik opadł mu na ramiona.

Był cały obolały, ale ten ból był przyjemny i pozwolił oderwać się od dręczących go myśli.

Dawno tak ciężko nie pracował, westchnął, obserwując obracającą się tackę wewnątrz kuchenki. Naprawdę dawno.

Po usłyszeniu ostrego sygnału wyjął ciepłe jedzenie. Nie naje się do syta, ale w tej chwili musiało mu wystarczyć. Następnego dnia pojedzie do miasteczka i zaopatrzy się w cokolwiek, co się zmieści do jego niewielkiej, przenośnej lodówki. Wędlina, jaja, ser. Mógłby zrobić w mikrofalówce jajecznicę, ale do tego musiałby kupić miseczkę...

Kiedy zjadł, otworzył pudło z napisem "sypialnia" i wyciągnął z niego koce i poduszkę. Nie miał karimaty ani innego materaca. Nic to, twarda podłoga też dobra, nieraz już na niej spał.

Mościł sobie posłanie przy niepokojących dźwiękach, które wydawał stary dom. Dziwne trzeszczenie, szuranie było o tej porze aż za nadto słychać, ale on się tym nie przejął. Stare domy już tak mają. Jednak czuł się dość nieswojo, kiedy trzaski osiadającego budynku zaczęły przypominać kroki. Jakby ktoś powoli szedł w stronę jego tymczasowej sypialni.

Oczy Willa utkwiły w zamkniętych drzwiach i mężczyzna czekał. Był przekonany, że przed pójściem na górę pozamykał drzwi i okna na dole. Nie uważał też, żeby ktoś z miasteczka chciał się zakraść do jego domu.

Nie bał się, ale mimo wszystko ostrożnie uchylił drzwi i wyjrzał na korytarz.

Nikogo nie było. Otworzył drzwi szerzej i rozejrzał się czujnie.

Nic.

Wypuścił ciężko powietrze i przetarł dłonią twarz. To najpewniej wina zmęczenia. Dzień miał długi i wyczerpujący. A ostatnie miesiące były po prostu koszmarne.

Wzdychając, odwrócił się z zamiarem powrotu do pokoju. Wtedy też kątem oka zauważył coś dziwnego.

Ozdobne drzwi były lekko uchylone.

Natychmiast czujność zastąpiła senność. Może faktycznie miał nieproszonego gościa krążącego po domu. Nie tracąc więcej czasu na zastanawianie się, Will wrócił po broń. Odbezpieczył i, włączywszy światło, powoli ruszył do tamtego pokoju.

Wnętrze zagracone było meblami. Przeszukał skrupulatnie pomieszczenie, ale nikogo nie zauważył. Mimo to, sprawdził cały dom i z uwagą przyjrzał się zamkom.

Wszystko było w porządku i nikogo obcego nie znalazł. Wrócił do pokoju z ozdobnymi drzwiami i stanął pośród leżących w nieładzie przedmiotów.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, że ktoś był w domu i już z niego wyszedł, jednak nie sądził, aby tak naprawdę było. Nie było możliwe, żeby ktoś siedział lub leżał gdzieś tak długo. Will musiałby usłyszeć kroki, bo ta osoba najpewniej zmieniała miejsce ukrycia.

Odprężył się i zabezpieczył broń, odkładając ją na najbliższy stół. Rozejrzał się dookoła, dostrzegając poskładane stoły, kanapę, poduszki i spory, zapewne wygodny fotel. Wszystko to zbierało kurz w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Oczywiście przykryte były prześcieradłami, na osiadła już gruba warstwa kurzu.

Will ostrożnie odrzucił brudną płachtę z kanapy i uznał, że mógłby na niej spać do czasu, aż nie sprawi sobie prawdziwego łóżka. Zebrał prześcieradło i zaniósł do łazienki. Myślał, aby przepchnąć mebel do zajmowanego przez siebie pokoju, po zastanowieniu jednak nie zdecydował się na to. W końcu kanapa pewnie znajdzie się na dole w salonie, a na razie niech pozostanie na swoim miejscu.

Już miał iść po swoje koce i poduszkę, kiedy dostrzegł dziwny kształt pod szarawym płótnem zakrywającym fotel. Odsunął materiał i niemal nie puścił go z powrotem.

Na siedzisku znajdowała się lalka. Will ostrożnie położył trzymane prześcieradło na podłogę, nim się do niej zbliżył.

Wyglądała tak samo jak lalki Abigail. Połączone ruchomymi „stawami" kończyny wywoływały iluzję, że lalka siedzi, choć tak naprawdę półleżała na boku. Była też pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek ubranka. Will ośmielił się wziąć ją do ręki, delikatnie prostując jej ręce i nogi tak, aby nadać jej naturalny wygląd. Może miała nieco więcej niż trzydzieści parę centymetrów, ale dopóki jej nie zmierzy, nie będzie miał pewności.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do widoku nieubranej dollfie i zdziwiła go dokładność elementów anatomicznych, ten egzemplarz doskonale odzwierciedlał ludzkie ciało. Na pewno to nie był model lalki barbie. Miał prawdziwie męską twarz i figurę. Will próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy jego siostra ma podobne lalki w swojej kolekcji. Z reguły wyglądały niemal identycznie,, o sylwetce niemal dziewczęcej, lub w najlepszym razie obojnaczej, z ogromnymi oczami wyrażającymi jedno i to samo. Oczy tej lalki były mniejsze, węższe, co nadawało jej pewnego rodzaju realizmu.

Wszystkie lalki Abigail miały młody wygląd, a ta z kolei sprawiała wrażenie kogoś dojrzałego i z całą pewnością dystyngowanego . Zapewne spowodowały to drobne linie znaczące jej twarz. To było nietypowe, ale Willowi się spodobało. Nie wszystkie lalki muszą mieć smarkaty wygląd.

Brązowe oczy patrzyły beznamiętnie, gdy on kontynuował ostrożne oględziny. Graham pogłaskał szarawe włosy, wygładzając je. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. W końcu uśmiechnął się i zapytał cicho:

— Zatem to ty jesteś tą przeklętą lalką, hm? Wyglądasz całkiem zwyczajnie, choć dziwne, że nie masz żadnych ubranek.

Will na powrót ostrożnie posadził lalkę w fotelu i rozejrzał się. W tych pudłach znajdujących się pod stołami muszą być jakiejś ubranka dla lalki.

A jednak nigdzie ich nie było. Nie znalazłszy niczego, co się mogło przydać, Graham wyszedł na moment z pokoju ze słowami:

— Zaraz wrócę.

Gdy ponownie stał przy fotelu, w ręku miał nożyczki i niewielki zestaw do szycia.

— Moja siostra ma kolekcję lalek podobnych do ciebie — zaczął, delikatnie biorąc lalkę do ręki i przenosząc ją na stół. — Kiedyś naprawiałem im ubranka. Z reguły chodziło tylko o zaszycie rozdarcia, bądź o przyszycie oderwanego guziczka. Dawno jednak tego nie robiłem i mogłem stracić wprawę.

Wziął do ręki róg zakurzonego prześcieradła i uciął spory kawałek. Otrzepał porządnie z kurzu i po przyjrzeniu się lalce, zaczął ciąć i szyć. Wkrótce zszarzałe płótno zamieniło się w małą koszulę nocną z długimi rękawami, którą założył ostrożnie na lalkę.

— Nic nadzwyczajnego, ale lepsze to niż bycie gołym — mruknął Will z uśmiechem, lekko trącając malutki nos. Znieruchomiał, zrozumiawszy, co właśnie zrobił.

_Mówię do lalki_ , pomyślał. _Lalki, przed którą wszyscy uciekają i wierzą, że jest przeklęta. Najpewniej w ciągu miesiąca skończę w kostnicy, a ja jeszcze szyję jej ubranko i szturcham tak bezceremonialnie._

Przycisnął palce do nasady nosa i przetarł dłonią twarz. Musiał być zmęczony, próbował podejść racjonalnie do problemu. Jutro pewnie będzie unikał tego pomieszczenia, nie miał potrzeby patrzenia na lalkę, ani tym bardziej przebywania w jej towarzystwie.

Położył ją delikatnie w fotelu i przyniósł swoje okrycia. Pościelił sobie na kanapie, zerkając co chwila na nieruchomą lalkę. Leżała sobie, ale i tak pozycja nie wydawała sie być naturalna. Will miał ochotę wynieść ją z pokoju, jednak zgromił się za ten niedorzeczny pomysł.

To przecież była zwykła lalka.

Przypomniał sobie niemal codzienny rytuał Abigail, która co wieczór przebierała swoje lalki w piżamki i kładła spać w miniaturowych łóżeczkach. Przeklęta lalka nie posiadająca własnego posłania, to aż nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Will westchnął, uznając, że postradał resztki rozumu. Po chwili spod jego rąk wyszła nieduża poduszka z myjki. Jako kołderkę wykorzystał stary i mały ręcznik. Żadna rewelacja, ale na razie musi wystarczyć.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zabijesz mnie we śnie, co? — zażartował, otulając lalkę. Brązowe oczy beznamiętnie wpatrywały się w sufit.

Will stwierdził, że to wystarczająco dobry znak i sam się położył.

Z jego ust wyrwał się zduszony krzyk, kiedy gwałtownie usiadł. Oddychał ciężko i rozejrzał się, ale nie był w stanie nic dojrzeć w ciemności. Po omacku wyszedł z łóżka i wpadł na ścianę. Palcami gorączkowo szukał włącznika światła. Gdy tylko znalazł i jasne światło zalało pokój, Will stopniowo opanowywał panikę, rozpoznając otoczenie. Znajdował się w swoim nowym domu, spał na kanapie, bo jeszcze nie miał własnego łóżka, a jego współlokatorem była przeklęta, mordercza lalka.

Will osunął się po ścianie i zamknął oczy, a fragmenty jego koszmaru powoli zaczęły odpływać i zanikać. Ale dobrze wiedział, że nigdy nie odejdą na dobre. Trudno mu było zapomnieć koszmary, gdy stanowiły przypomnienie tego, co się wydarzyło naprawdę. Przeszedł go dreszcz i skrył głowę w dłoniach. To tylko sen, a on był cały i zdrowy. Musiał patrzeć w przyszłość. Tego, co minęło, nie jest w stanie już odmienić.

Wstał na drżące nogi, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Podkoszulek miał cały przepocony i zanim się przebierze, powinien wziąć prysznic. Wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do łazienki, starając się skoncentrować na tym, co musi zrobi w nadchodzącym dniu. Jego myśli nie do końca chciały się skupić na jednym. O ponownym zaśnięciu nie mógł nawet marzyć. Od dziecka nie potrafił zasnąć po obudzeniu się z koszmaru.

Odświeżony i przebrany znalazł się z powrotem na kanapie, patrząc w przestrzeń. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy to zrobił, ale w pokoju było ciemno i jedynym światłem sączącym się przez okno był blask księżyca.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak długo leżał w ciemności. W głowie ułożył sobie listę, ale miał wrażenie, że i tak o niej zapomni. Jak zawsze. Patrzył się w sufit, ze zrezygnowaniem czekając na brzask, gdy ogarnęło go zmęczenie. Jednak w tym samym momencie przypomniał sobie swój koszmar i otrząsnął się, zmuszając się, aby utrzymać powieki otwarte.

Ziewnął raz, drugi i trzeci.

Ciche mruczenie wypełniło przerażająco ciche pomieszczenie. Dźwięk był dziwny, ale pod jego wpływem Will zamknął oczy. Nie słyszał nic takiego wcześniej, kiedy pracował. Pokój zdawał się też być dużo cieplejszy i mężczyzna uznał, że najwyraźniej to piec zareagował na spadek temperatury.

Ziewając po raz kolejny, Will pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie, z twarzą wtuloną w poduszki. Westchnął z ulgą, kiedy nie było mu już chłodno, a on odpływał w sen, wciąż mając w uszach to przedziwne, kojące mruczenie.

Tej nocy po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nie dręczył go żaden koszmar.


	2. Rozdział drugi

**OoO**

— Powinienem nadać ci jakieś imię, co? — spytał Will, sącząc kawę.

Skończył odnawiać kuchnię i zniósł jeden ze stołów, które znalazł w pokoju lalki. Kuchenka mikrofalowa znalazła się na ladzie, a pod nią lodówka turystyczna. Pomieszczenie nadal było puste, ale już powoli zaczynało przypominać kuchnię.

Miał stół i krzesła, aby zaprosić ewentualnych gości. Jeśli tacy się w ogóle znajdą. Kiedykolwiek.

Naprzeciw niego, na stole, siedziała lalka. Jej oczy wpatrujące się daleko w przestrzeń mogły wyrażać cokolwiek, zarówno aprobatę, jak i dezaprobatę.

Will oparł brodę na dłoniach, przyglądając się lalce. Próbował uszyć jej porządne koszulę i spodnie, ale musiał przyznać, że wyszło mu po prostu koszmarnie. Nie chciał, żeby ubrana była tylko w tę brudną koszulę nocną. Jak tylko odzyska dostęp do Internetu, musi zamówić kilka rzeczy. I kilka zestawów dla przyszłych właścicieli, na wypadek, gdyby Willa jednak nie przetrzymał miesiąca.

Zamrugał, zerkając na fatalne ubranka i zaczął wymieniać imiona:

— Henry. — Nie pasowało. — George. — To też nie brzmiało dobrze i zwyczajnie nie pasowało do lalki. — Alfons. — Bliżej, ale nadal to nie było  _to_.

Will postukał palcami o brodę, wypowiadając kolejne imiona, lecz żadne z nich nie brzmiało właściwie. Skrzywił się, wysilając umysł. Lalka obojętnie przyglądała się jego wysiłkom.

— Muszę o tym jeszcze pomyśleć. — Will wstał od stołu, kończąc na razie ten temat.

Odłożył talerz do zlewu. Wziął bezimienną lalkę do ręki i zaniósł ją do salonu, sadzając ją na kanapie. Z zniesieniem kanapy na dół wiązała się również historia przybycia nowego materaca, służącego mu teraz za posłanie. Oczywiście nie zniósł jej sam. Wykorzystał pomoc dwóch kurierów, którzy dostali za fatygę parę dolarów więcej. Ściany salonu pomalował na kolor jasnej oliwki korespondującej z parkietem. Coraz bardziej czuł się jak w domu.

— Czy nikt wcześniej nie próbował wyremontować, odnowić wnętrz? — spytał bez ogródek, biorąc do ręki ołówek i pinezki. — Ilu przede mną tu mieszkało? Agencja nieruchomości milczała na ten temat jak zaklęta. Nic nie powiedzieli o wcześniejszych właścicielach, tylko tyle, że żaden nie wytrzymał więcej jak miesiąc w tym miejscu.

Will zaznaczył ołówkiem, a następnie wbił w pinezkę i zrobił krok do tyłu.

W miasteczku była maleńka galeria sztuki i antykwariat w jednym. Tam wypatrzył parę obrazków przedstawiających łodzie, które mu się szczególnie spodobały. Nieważne, że w ciągu trzydziestu najbliższych dni najpewniej zginie. Przynajmniej mała galeria będzie miała ciut wyższe obroty.

Wbił kolejne pinezki, przyglądając się im krytycznie, kiedy do jego uszu doszedł motyw muzyczny  _Upiora z opery_. Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni, nie przerywając tego, co robił.

— Hej, Abigail — przywitał się, robiąc kolejny znak na ścianie.— Podobały ci się zdjęcia?

— Dom jest prześliczny! — Do jego uszu doszedł potok słów. — Taki tam spokój i ten zielony las dookoła! Wspaniałe miejsce! Czemu się nie przyznałeś, że masz dom poza miasteczkiem?

— Nie sądziłem, że to ważne — odparł, siadając obok lalki na kanapie. Przełożył komórkę do drugiej ręki. — Jak szkoła? Spodobało ci się coś?

Odpowiedziało mu westchnienie.

— Niespecjalnie. Skupiam się na przedmiotach ogólnych, nie wiem, co chcę wybrać. Nie mam pojęcia, na co się zdecydować i w jakim kierunku pójść.

— To, co sprawi ci przyjemność. Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz coś dla siebie.

— Mam nadzieję — mruknęła bez przekonania Abigail. Nagle w jej głosie pojawiła się ekscytacja. — Zrobiłeś już zdjęcia lalce?

Will spojrzał na swojego współlokatora w koszmarnym ubranku.

— Jeszcze nie. Może później.

— Zrób teraz. Rozłączę się i za dziesięć minut zadzwonię do ciebie.

— A ja mogę wyciszyć komórkę i zignorować twoje telefony — odparł Will, ale już stał, a w dłoni trzymał lalkę.

— Nie ośmieliłbyś się — odparła dziewczyna, dobrze wiedząc, że ma rację. — Pogadamy za chwileczkę.

Will burczał coś pod nosem, kładąc lalkę na stole i uruchamiając aparat fotograficzny w komórce. Ułożył lalkę prosto, tak, aby leżała na wznak i pstryknął.

Obraz na ekranie komórki był rozmazany.

Spróbował jeszcze raz. Tym razem zdjęcie wyszło bardzo ciemne. Nic nie było na nim widać. Will spojrzał na telefon z niedowierzaniem, a zaraz potem przeniósł wzrok na leżącą przed nim lalkę.

— Załóżmy, że istotnie jesteś przeklęty i nie chcesz, żebym zrobił ci zdjęcie — odezwał się cicho, przysuwając sobie krzesło.— Jeśli mi pozwolisz na dwie, trzy ładne "fotki", moja siostrzyczka przestanie mnie o to męczyć. Poza tym, mówiłem ci już, ona ma lalki podobne do ciebie i z pewnością ma rozeznanie, jakim modelem jesteś i później łatwiej będzie nam wybierać ubranka. Zamówimy je razem, zgoda?

Lalka nie odpowiedziała w żaden sposób, a Will zaczął się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby jednak to zrobiła. Uniósł telefon i nacisnął klawisz, fotografując lalkę.

Tym razem zdjęcie było niemal idealne.

Mężczyzna poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo, ale zignorował cichy głosik w głowie. To nic innego jak przypadek, zbieg okoliczności. Po prostu.

Sfotografował portret lalki, wiedząc, że będzie on potrzebny do ustalenia modelu na podstawie pomalowania twarzy. Wysłał zrobione zdjęcia i uśmiechnął się do swojego milczącego współlokatora:

— Dziękuję panu bardzo, panie Przeklęty Bezimienny.

W tym momencie zasłonił usta dłonią.

Co się z nim działo? Gadał do lalki.  _Lalki_. Przeklętej, cholernej  _lalki._ Albo wpadał w sidła obłędu, albo zamieniał się w swoją siostrę. Nie wiedział, czego się bardziej obawiał.

Żeby się pozbyć tego uczucia zakłopotania, napisał wiadomość tekstową do Abigail, żeby spróbowała mu podpowiedzieć, jakiego typu jest lalka. Wziął lalkę i wyszedł z pokoju.

Już miał wziąć się do pracy i walczyć z dalszym odnawianiem, kiedy się zorientował, że nie może się uwolnić od piosenek z  _Upiora w operze_. Niemal je słyszał w swoim umyśle. Jęknął, ale przełamał się i wziął do pracy. Nieświadomie nucił piosenki, które pamiętał po jednym obejrzeniu filmu i mimowolnym słuchaniu muzyki filmowej z  _Upiora_  właśnie, bo Abigail słuchała właściwie tylko tej płyty, gdy bywał u niej w akademiku. Wydanie DVD z okazji dwudziestopięciolecia powstania musicalu wcale nie okazało się pomocne, aby przestała.

Nucąc pod nosem, Will kończył znaczyć ścianę. Po paru minutach z westchnięciem przerwał i poszedł na górę po swój laptop. Oczywiście, że Abigail zgrała mu wszystkie swoje nagrania na dysk. Może, jak zacznie ich słuchać, uwolni się od nich, a przy okazji wypełni trochę tę ciszę w domu.

Muzyka nie była uporządkowana i znalazł wiele pojedynczych utworów, które musiały się jego siostrze spodobać, a były zbliżone do stylistyki musicalu. Taki bałagan plików wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. Dla niego muzyka stanowiła wypełnienie przyjemne tło do wykonywania domowych czynności, które wykonywał. Wkrótce na ścianach zawisły obrazki z przewodnim motywem nautycznym. Gdy ostatni znalazł się na swoim miejscu, Will cofnął się i przyjrzał krytycznie swojej pracy i poprawił nieco poszczególne obrazy. Gdy ponownie oceniał wystrój wnętrza, złapał się na nuceniu melodii, która płynęła z głośników laptopa. Właśnie ponownie leciał utwór otwierający ścieżkę dźwiękową _Upiora_  i mężczyzna podkręcił głośniki, kiedy usłyszał wejście chóru:

_Trąby Kartaginy rozbrzmiewają na grzmiących słoniach! Słuchajcie, Rzymianie, teraz i drżyjcie!_

_Nasłuchujcie naszych kroków!_

_Słychać już bębny, oto Hannibal nadchodzi!_

Will w momencie znieruchomiał.. Hannibal, potężny wódz, który niemal podbił Rzym w trakcie wojen punickich. O tym mówił tekst, prawda? Słuchał uważniej i zerknął w stronę lalki. Ta całkiem niewinnie i nieruchomo leżała oparta o poduchy kanapy.

— … Hannibal — Wypowiadając i w pewnym stopniu sprawdzając to imię, Will sięgnął i podniósł lalkę. Uśmiechnął się i dodał: — Mnie się podoba, to wspaniałe imię, prawda? Zgodzisz się ze mną?

I tym razem lalka, Hannibal, nie raczyła mu odpowiedzieć.

Will ustawił laptopa na stole, delikatnie sadzając Hannibala obok. Sprawdził telefon, Abigail przysłała mu informacje na temat modelu, jaki najbardziej jest zbliżony do przeklętej lalki. Nawet podała adres internetowego sklepu z akcesoriami dla właścicieli dollfies. W jego ofercie były ubranka i mebelki.

Internet w komputerze Grahama działał bardzo wolno, ale to jemu nie przeszkadzało.

Na pierwszej stronie sklepu widniały rozmaite wersje modelu Hannibala, każda z mniejszych i większych lalek miała inne włosy. Will zauważył zakładkę podpisaną „ubrania" i bez namysłu kliknął. To, co zobaczył jako pierwsze propozycje, wcale mu się nie spodobało. Ubranka nie pasowały do jego lalki. Ozdobione były zbyt dużą ilością falbanek lub koronki i był pewien, że nie założyłby czegoś takiego Hannibalowi. W końcu udało mu się odnaleźć sekcję ubranek „normalnych" i zaczął je przeglądać. Wśród przykładowych grafik zobaczył koszulę hawajską i szorty. Wyobrażając je sobie na przeklętej, złowrogiej lalce, zachichotał jak kilkuletni psotnik. Jego wzrok spoczął na twarzy Hannibala i zdawało mu się, że zauważył niezadowolony grymas.

— Żartuję, oczywiście, że żartuję. Nie kupiłbym ci tego. Zbyt… eee banalne i turystyczne. Zupełnie nie pasuje do ciebie.

Will szukał dalej i oglądał wystawione ubranka. W połowie listy zobaczył coś, co go zainteresowało.

Ciemnoniebieski garnitur, a do tego kremowy krawat i skarpetki oraz buty w nieco jaśniejszym odcieniu. Mężczyzna skinął z uznaniem.

— Ten będzie idealny, prawda? — spytał z uśmiechem, który zaraz potem zbladł. Znowu zadawał idiotyczne pytania i zagajał bezsensowną rozmowę. Nikt mu przecież nie odpowie.

Wkrótce znalazł podobne garnitury i dodatki w innych kolorach. Wrzucił do koszyka i gdy zobaczył szacowaną cenę zakupu, zagryzł zęby i omal nie wycofał dwóch kompletów. Z nimi wydałby około stu sześćdziesięciu dolarów. Namyśliwszy się, westchnął tylko i mruknął cicho:

— I tak z pewnością za parę tygodni mnie nie będzie.

Wysłał zamówienie i ustawił odbiór paczki tak, aby mógł ją odebrać na poczcie w miasteczku. Zapisał sobie datę, kiedy powinna dotrzeć. Wedle informacji na stronie wysyłka do klienta nie trwała dłużej niż trzy, cztery dni.

Kiedy tylko nadeszła paczka, ubrał Hannibala w ciemnoniebieski komplet i musiał przyznać, że wygląda w nim naprawdę dobrze.

**OoO**

Pewnego sobotniego wieczoru, około półtora tygodnia po przeprowadzce do Domu Lalki Will wracał znad pobliskiego jeziora, gdzie wędkował. Tego dnia udało mu się złowić coś na kolację i na następne posiłki.

Ostatnio sprawił sobie niedużego grilla i myślał o przyrządzeniu na nim ładnego sandacza, którego złapał. A jak nie zje dziś, to może go przechować do jutra, ma już większą lodówkę.

Wyprawa nad jezioro była jak najbardziej udana. Pogoda była idealna. Odpowiednie proporcje słońca i chmur, delikatny wietrzyk, a do tego ryby wyjątkowo dobrze brały. Nie było go cały dzień, nie ośmielił się wziąć ze sobą Hannibala, zostawił lalkę w jej pokoju.

Jeśli choć jedna z opowieści była prawdziwa, to gdyby go zabrał ze sobą, nawet nie dotarłby nad jezioro, a cytując słowa mieszkańców „nie mógłby wynieść lalki z domu". Nie wierzył w podobne przesądy, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne.

Był już całkiem blisko swojej posiadłości, kiedy jego uwagę zwróciło ciche skamlenie. Przystając i nasłuchując, odwrócił się w stronę tego dźwięku. Uniósł nieco swoją latarkę, rozświetlając zarośla wzdłuż drogi. Dostrzegł oczy zwierzęcia i instynktownie odskoczył. Uspokoił się w momencie, przed sobą miał psa. Biedne stworzenie ponownie wydało z siebie żałosne skamlenie, bardzo powoli podchodząc do Willa. Ten opuścił latarkę, aby strumień światła nie padał wprost na psi pysk.

Oświetlił za to sylwetkę, zwierzę wyglądało na bardzo wychudzone i straszliwie brudne. Idąc w jego stronę z nisko pochylonym łbem, drżało i wyraźnie kulało.

Will nie ruszył w jego stronę, pozwolił, aby pies powolutku sam do niego poszedł. Wyciągnął jedynie dłoń, aby zwierzę mogło go powąchać. Jednocześnie sięgnął po niezjedzoną kanapkę. Kawałek po kawałku cierpliwie nakarmił nią psa i jednocześnie łagodnie nakłonił go, aby za nim podążył. Nie wszedł do domu, ale pomógł zwierzakowi wsiąść do auta i zawiózł go do weterynarza. Nie podobało mu się to kulenie.

Prawie półtora godziny później Will przywiózł czystego i w miarę zdrowego psa do domu. Był to młody jeszcze psiak, którego nazwał Winston. Teraz czworonóg podążał za nim jak cień, zabandażowana łapa wcale go już nie spowalniała. Graham kupił specjalną, wzbogaconą karmę, którą zwierzę zostało nakarmione u weterynarza, więc nawet nie zareagowało na pojawienie się pustej miski na podłodze.

Will pogłaskał i podrapał lekko psi łeb, ziewając. Faktycznie zrobiło się późno. Schował rybę do lodówki i zaczął się szykować do spania. Winston wciąż za nim dreptał.

Mężczyzna mył zęby, kiedy do jego uszu doszło ostrzegawcze warczenie. Wyszedł z łazienki sprawdzić, co się dzieje i co zaniepokoiło Winstona. Wchodząc do swojego pokoju zobaczył psa ze zjeżoną sierścią i wpatrującego się w lalkę leżącą na łóżku. Podszedł bliżej, żeby zabrać Hannibala, kiedy pies na niego szczeknął ostro, kładąc uszy po sobie i pokazując kły.

— Winston, spokój. Cicho. Już dobrze, piesku, spokój. — Will pogłaskał łagodnie psa, nakazując jednocześnie posłuch. Psi wzrok z ogromną intensywnością był wbity w lalkę, a ta również sprawiała wrażenie, jakby odpowiadała tym samym. Graham z niemałym zaskoczeniem przyglądał się temu, co się dzieje, zerkając raz na psa, raz na Hannibala. Już miał szybkim ruchem zabrać lalkę sprzed psiego pyska, kiedy nagle Winston się uspokoił i wyraźnie odprężył. Ziewnął szeroko, wysuwając długi jęzor. Okręcił się pare razy na rogu dywanu i zwinął w kłębek, zasypiając niemal natychmiast.

Will spojrzał się na lalkę, ale wyraz jej twarzy się nie zmienił ani na moment. Leżałą tak samo jak ją położył.

Nigdy nie wierzył w siły nadprzyrodzone, opowieści o złych czy dobrych duchach i inne wymysły, ale musiał przyznać jedno – Hannibal faktycznie potrafił wywołać niepokój. Wszyscy, których spotkał z miasteczka, ostrzegali go, że Dom Lalki jest przez coś nawiedzony. Chyba zaczynał to dostrzegać.

Wybrał piżamę, kupioną wraz z prawie całą garderobą i przebrał w nią Hannibala.

— …jeśli jesteś istotnie przeklętą lalką, Hannibalu, proszę, nie krzywdź Winstona. To tylko pies i nie działa rozmyślnie.

Zaniósł lalkę do pokoju, gdzie ją znalazł. Nie obawiał się jej, ale uznał, że lepiej tymczasowo oddzielić ją od nowego domownika. Na wszelki wypadek.

— Dobrej nocy, Hannibalu. Do zobaczenia rano. — Otulił go starannie i delikatnie musnął mały nosek. To był odruch, którego nie potrafił przełamać, odkąd zrobił to pierwszy raz.

Standardowo, lalka milczała.

**OoO**


End file.
